1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image transmission system for transmitting image data to another external device, which is different in primary use, an image storage device, and a recording medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in order to update home pages or blogs, a user photographs a subject with a digital camera to generate image data, and uploads this image data onto a Web server.
This Web server has functions in which, after a user uploads image data through a communication network connection, the same user or other users can view this uploaded image (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-142184).
Incidentally, even if image data is generated by a digital camera, since the digital camera is not equipped with a network communication function, the following procedure is required so as to upload the image data. First, the image data is transferred to a personal computer by connecting the digital camera to a personal computer via a USB-compliant connection; alternatively, by having a memory card read into the personal computer. Then, by carrying out an upload operation on a screen of the personal computer, the image data is uploaded onto the Web server.